The Coming of Ravenclaw
by high on heartbreak
Summary: Our characters (WHO R MADE UP- in case u cudnt tell for some odd reason *smiles sweetly*) find themselves trying to save dumbledore and snape from voldemort and bringing them all together for a final showdown, but who will win? It's not who you think...
1. Introduction

Hey everyone. This is a hogwarts rpg by me, Val, and Rachael. Val is known as Dances with Fire at the moment, but is also known as Asadi Duque. Rachael is known as mageUSA24 at the moment but also known as Gargoyle Girl. They can both put this story up on their account too. This story is still in the making, and is very long at the moment. I'm going to put it up as fast as I can manage, which in other words is really very terribly *slow*. But, anyways, about the characters. All three of us had 2 characters, a boy and a girl. My characters are Mike and Emy, who are the best of all (lol, not really) Val has Meliti and Asriel. Rachael has Nevar and Sirea. The rotation of writing goes Val, Rachael, then me. If you have any questions or comments, contact me (at rachemi1823@yahoo.com) or Val and Rachael, addresses given at their own accounts. We have character outlines and backgrounds and stuff, including what classes their taking, so if you want any of that, feel free to ask. I'm sorry if the condition of the text is hard to read, but this was done through email, and that makes things a little more difficult. But here you are, the rpg. 


	2. Chapter 1

Section 1  
  
Meliti sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts  
  
Express with her trunks and things all around her. Her  
  
owl, Raes sat on  
  
her lap as she stroked his downy feathers mindlessly,  
  
engrossed in  
  
the book she was reading. Her black hair formed a  
  
curtain around her  
  
that she used to escape from everything. She had the  
  
compartment to  
  
herself for the moment. The shy girl had escaped from  
  
the bustle of  
  
Platform 9 3/4 and now the only sound was the turning  
  
of pages and an  
  
ocasional hoot from the brownish owl.  
  
-***-  
  
Asriel laughed at a joke someone had made in the  
  
crowded compartment filled with his friends from last  
  
year, and some  
  
new faces. As the compartment  
  
filled with laughter, he thought back on this summer,  
  
spent practicing  
  
Quidditch and having good times, and some not so good  
  
times. He shook  
  
his head as his thoughts alighted on Her. He tried  
  
not to think about  
  
the still-fresh wound. He had loved her. How could  
  
she  
  
do that to him? He quickly put a smile on his face as  
  
someone looked  
  
at him, puzzled. He was  
  
not the type to let anything bother him. At least,  
  
that was the act he  
  
had to put on around his friends.  
  
Sirea looked around wildly at the crowd of students  
  
laughing and  
  
meeting up with old friends they hadn't seen during  
  
the summer holidays. She felt very alone and afraid;  
  
a small speck of  
  
nothing in the midst of what seemed to be everything.  
  
Clutching her pet cat, Simmisson (whose name was  
  
Sims for short), closely, she boarded the Hogwarts  
  
Express quickly,  
  
avoiding the little  
  
strings of people, knowing almost none of them and  
  
having spoken to even  
  
fewer than that, even though she was in her fourth  
  
year already.  
  
She found a compartment in the back, empty. She  
  
set Sims down gently  
  
and sat down next to him, opening her book back up  
  
after making sure the door  
  
was closed. She hoped no one would come in.  
  
_-::~*~::-_  
  
Nevar looked around warily, his eyes shifty and  
  
aloof. He was tense  
  
as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He hated the  
  
crowd of students who never  
  
boarded until the whistle of the train blew.  
  
"Why can't they just board, dammit, it would  
  
sure as hell make it  
  
easier for everyone else!" he thought to himself as  
  
he searched for an empty  
  
compartment.  
  
As if she could hear his thoughts, the brown  
  
screech owl perched on  
  
Nevar's shoulder, named Winwhirl, gave a soft hoot  
  
that seemed to be made in  
  
agreement.  
  
Searching along he found a compartment near the  
  
back with the door  
  
closed. He hoped it was empty. Opening it, however,  
  
he saw a girl about his  
  
age sitting stretched out across one seat, her back to  
  
the window and her  
  
nose buried in a book. A small black cat was curled  
  
placidly up in her lap,  
  
its eyes half closed and the tip of its tail  
  
twitching. The girl glanced up  
  
from her book but didn't say anything when she saw  
  
Nevar's expression falter.  
  
Just as he was about to mutter 'sorry' and close  
  
the door again, the  
  
whistle shrieked and the students thundered onto the  
  
train. Some of them  
  
started to the back of the train and Nevar's face  
  
twisted in irritation.  
  
"Um... do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked  
  
quickly.  
  
"No." the girl said quietly from behind her  
  
book. He couldn't tell  
  
if she really did mind or not. So, he sat down,  
  
Winwhirl still perched on  
  
his shoulder. The two animals ignored each other and  
  
so did the two humans,  
  
for the moment.  
  
  
  
"Yo! Emy" called a voice from behind her as she  
  
walked down the corridor of the train.  
  
"Hi Dria! Wassup?" Emylete Gomo said turning around to face her  
  
friend,  
  
"I haven't seen you for, like, 3 days now."  
  
"oh shush!" said Dria,"Let's just find Gamuna and  
  
Herim(gah-moo-nah and Her-eem) or an empty  
  
compartment."  
  
"Kay" Emy said walking down the corridor. Finally, the  
  
two girls came upon a compartment whose door was wide  
  
open. Emy peeked inside, and saw Gamuna inside.  
  
"hi!" Gamuna said looking up from her bag, "Herim went  
  
to look for you. While we wait for her to realize she  
  
can't find you, tell me about your summer"  
  
The two arriving girls hastily threw down their bags  
  
and engaged in a full scale conversation, which WOULD  
  
continue for most of the train ride, but like usual,  
  
something happened so that it didn't. The train  
  
started moving suddenly, with no warning whatsoever.  
  
The girls were thrown off their bench, and so were  
  
their bags that they had thrown down without thought.  
  
Herim came back to a huge mess, and saw 3 girls  
  
scrambling around on the floor trying to separate  
  
their stuff, clean up the compartment, and repack all  
  
their bags. It was chaos, and Herim laughed. The 3  
  
others glared at her, and Emy yelled at her desprately  
  
to help them. The cleanup took them almost a half  
  
hour.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mikeoly Eleat trudged slowly onto the train, as the line to  
  
get in was moving slowly. He wondered if he could  
  
manage to get his own, silent, compartment this time.  
  
He decided he'd be okay if he found a compartment with  
  
one or two other people that didn't ask too many  
  
questons. He finally got onto the train, and walked up  
  
and down the corridor of the train looking for an  
  
empty compartment. He couldn't find one.  
  
After quite a while of looking, a clock told him  
  
that he had 1 minute to sit his butt down in a  
  
compartment. He came upon a compartment with a girl in  
  
it, a little younger than himself, he decided. "why  
  
not?" he thought, and walked into the compartment  
  
before he could change his mind. Then he stood  
  
stupidly in the doorway, regretting has choice. The  
  
girl looked horrified at having to share her  
  
compartment with someone else. Mike raised his  
  
shoulders and his eyebrows as if asking her if he  
  
could come in. After the girl shrugged like she didn't  
  
care, so he set his stuff down on the bench opposite  
  
her, reached in a grabbed out his second-hand potions  
  
book. He settled down to read, and heard the girl  
  
speak quietly "Meliti" He guessed it was her name, so  
  
he nodded and replied "Mike" in his low, rumbling  
  
voice, just as soft as hers. He went back to reading  
  
his book, and she to hers.  
  
  
  
Section 2  
  
Asriel leaned back against the seat. Most of the  
  
people had moved to a less crowded compartment where  
  
they could  
  
actually sit down once the train  
  
had started moving. His friends left in the  
  
compartment were catching  
  
up on the events of the summer, and he occasionally  
  
chimed in. It was  
  
good to see them again. One of his friends carelessly  
  
asked, "Hey, how's  
  
that really hot Beauxbatons you're dating?"  
  
The hurt welled up in him for about the millionth  
  
time, still as bad as the first time, as he answered,  
  
trying to conceal  
  
the hurt in his eyes,  
  
"Actuallly, we're not together anymore."  
  
The silence that followed this comment almost became  
  
overwhelming. A  
  
few of the girls in his, the "popular", group looked  
  
over interestedly,  
  
then changed their expression to one they hoped was of  
  
sympathy. They  
  
thought this was their chance to date THE Asriel  
  
Larias. He bitterly  
  
laughed inside. Yeah right.  
  
"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know. Yo, you were too good  
  
for that slut  
  
anyway. That whore was probably sleeping with every  
  
guy at that school she  
  
went to." he stopped as the person sitting next to him  
  
kicked him. He  
  
realized what he  
  
had said and winced. He opened his mouth as if to  
  
apologize, but closed it again, knowing he would just  
  
do more damage.  
  
"Dude, it's cool." Asriel announced, and conversation  
  
began again as  
  
normal.  
  
The girl sitting next to him scooted closer and cooed  
  
something about  
  
being soooo sorry. If there was anything she could do  
  
to  
  
help... He inwardly rolled his eyes, wondering how he  
  
could have really  
  
liked hanging with  
  
these shallow people.  
  
-***-  
  
Meleti shifted uncomfortably, wondering if the boy  
  
noticed what a dork  
  
she was. She hated confrontations with new people, but  
  
remembered her resolution to make some friends this  
  
year. She sat  
  
there, debating whether to say something. Her owl  
  
softly hooted and pressed  
  
up against her hand, as if encouraging her. She choked  
  
out, "So, what  
  
house are you in?" and  
  
immediately regretted disturbing the previous silence.  
  
  
  
Sirea, leaning against the window seemingly buried in  
  
her book, glanced at the other kid out of the corner  
  
of her eye. He looked to be about her age, perhaps a  
  
year older. His hair was dark, like hers, but unlike  
  
her grey eyes, his were a startling blue. His face  
  
held a set look, something  
  
almost like a sneer of dislike, marring what most  
  
girls would call good looks. Unlike them, though,  
  
Sirea held no interest in dating. She was far too  
  
shy and she would rather spend time inside her books  
  
than spend time with other people.  
  
_-::~*~::-_  
  
Nevar felt the train lurch under him and start to move  
  
along. As it settled into a steady rhythm, Winwhirl  
  
hooted,  
  
sounding as though she was glad they could finally get  
  
a move on. Nevar stroked her glossy feathers and  
  
murmured something soothing. He didn't see Sirea  
  
looking at him.  
  
The girl across from him suddenly made a sound of  
  
frustration. Sliding her legs off the seat she sat  
  
with her back against the seat and closed her book  
  
with a snap. She crossed her arms and looked out the  
  
wondow at the scenery speeding by. Not wanting to  
  
make real eye contact Nevar only looked at her  
  
furtively.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and everyone,  
  
including the animals, looked at the three people  
  
standing in the doorway.  
  
Standing there with a sneer on his face was someone  
  
both Nevar and  
  
Sirea recognized. Draco Malfoy, the arch-enemy of  
  
Harry Potter, a Slytherin now returning for his fifth  
  
year. Both Nevar and Sirea were only in their fourth  
  
year.  
  
"Only a couple of lowly Ravenclaws." Draco smirked.  
  
Nevar's sneer intensified. "Where *is* that Potter?  
  
I need to have a  
  
word with him."  
  
Draco drawled.  
  
"We don't know. If you don't mind leaving now?"  
  
Nevar prompted, annoyed now by the other people's  
  
presence.  
  
"What's the matter? Enjoying your private time a  
  
little too much?" Sirea, if she had been talking,  
  
would have been shocked into silence. Instead her  
  
cheeks reddened with anger and she clenched her fists.  
  
"Say that again," Nevar snarled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"You know, I've decided I like this compartment a lot  
  
better than ours. Why don't you go find another, hm?"  
  
Draco said,  
  
unnervingly smooth-voiced.  
  
"Gladly," Nevar said through gritted teeth. He  
  
pushed through them and Sirea followed. Not having  
  
anywhere else to  
  
go, they found another compartment nearby that was  
  
empty, and, not  
  
minding each other's company, they sat together.  
  
  
  
Emy finally finished cleaning up the mess they all  
  
created, and leaned back irratated on the bench. Sargu  
  
had been in the corridor throughout the whole episode,  
  
and now meowed to be let back in. "Will someone open  
  
the  
  
door the slightest bit?" she asked no one answered or  
  
made a move to open the door. "Never mind," she  
  
muttered, and opened the door for her white cat. The  
  
cat came bounding in and sat on Emy's lap once Emy sat  
  
down again. Everyone rested for a while, speaking very  
  
little. After a few minutes, Sargu jumped off Emy's  
  
lap. Everyone in the compartment was surprised, since  
  
Sargu usually did very little.  
  
The 4 girls watched the cat, intrigued. Sargu had gone  
  
into the corner and was pawing at something. Then,  
  
that  
  
something ran out of the corner! A little brown mouse  
  
was visible as the two animals ran back and forth  
  
throughout the compartment. The girls screamed  
  
and jumped up on the benches. "CALM DOWN!" Dria  
  
yelled. Everyone stopped except the two scrawling  
  
around on the floor. "let's grab our  
  
stuff and leave the compartment." someone suggested.  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and left. They stood out  
  
in the corridor for a second, to calm down. "But Sargu  
  
is still in there!" Emy exclaimed.  
  
"Leave her!" Dria said "we'll come back"  
  
Emy sighed, but she agreed. They headed off down the  
  
corridor. They passed the cart lady and a few others,  
  
but mostly it was quiet. They found a compartment with  
  
a group of other people and went in. There were a few  
  
cute guys in there, and Emy's friends dropped their  
  
stuff and went into flirting mode. Emy sighed, and  
  
left the compartment, as no one was paying any  
  
attention to her. Her friends always forgot that she  
  
was in a relationship, and often flirted, leaving Emy  
  
alone to do something else. She got irratated, and  
  
tried to  
  
chill. She took a deep breath, and walked down the  
  
corridor. After all, her sister (Mirona) was pushing  
  
her to get more friends. Mirona was her muggle sister  
  
who was a year younger. Mirona wanted to hear about  
  
diferent people in her letters, not the same ones  
  
over and over. "Well this is my chance" Emy thought.  
  
She smiled, getting herself in a better mood. She  
  
passed Malfoy and his gang, no doubt going to annoy  
  
that 'poor' Potter boy.  
  
She went past a compartment that no noise was coming  
  
from, and she thought it was interesting, since all  
  
the other comparments were terribly loud. She shrugged  
  
and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. When  
  
she stood in the doorway, she found that several  
  
people were in there, all of them silent for the  
  
moment. Emy was totally weirded out by the silent  
  
group of people, but she managed to blurt out  
  
"Uh...Can I sit here?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mike was taken aback by this girl, sure, she was kinda  
  
cute, and she wasn't mean, but first im  
  
pression had told him that this girl was shy and  
  
quiet. Why was she talking to him? Her words still  
  
rang loudly in the air, although she said them  
  
quietly. He slowly raised his head to look at her. It  
  
seemed to him that she was amazed at herself, too.  
  
Seconds passed, and he felt uncomforatable not  
  
answering, and if he was in her spot, he would feel  
  
uncomforatable, too. It took him a while to answer,  
  
though, because he had mislead himself. Finally, he  
  
managed to locate his vocal cords to answer  
  
"uh...Ravenclaw" he  
  
heard his words hang in the air, just like hers did.  
  
He was shaking, since it had been a while since he had  
  
actually talked to someone like this. The next thing  
  
he managed to find was his manners, and asked "What  
  
about you?"  
  
Inside, he was just thinking over and over and over  
  
"OMG...I just asked a question" He never remembered  
  
asking a question before, not that he remembered much  
  
more than the past 6 boring years. then he comforted  
  
himself with the thought "She asked the same thing"  
  
That made him feel better. A little while passed, and  
  
he wondered if she had answered him while he was  
  
thinking. Then he wondered why the heck he cared so  
  
much. He wasn't sure about either.  
  
  
  
Section 3  
  
Meliti swallowed and said in her quiet way,"Me  
  
too." She vaguely wondered why she had even started  
  
this then thought,  
  
OMG, is this an actual  
  
conversation? She was painfully shy, and so did  
  
not talk to strangers well.  
  
Her owl suddenly hooted and flew out of the  
  
compartment. Meliti gasped, grabbed her stuff, and  
  
cried, "Raes! Come  
  
back here!" looking at the boy, she half smiled and  
  
said,"Bye!" The  
  
frantic girl ran out of the compartment after her  
  
owl, hoping she didn't seem too much like that  
  
Neville Longbottom freak from Gryffindor.  
  
-***-  
  
Asriel listened to the mindless babbling-like talk  
  
going on around him  
  
and felt himself get sicker and sicker. He  
  
thought,"I've got to get  
  
out of here, got to get away from these monotonous  
  
airheads! Why did I  
  
hang out  
  
with them?" He grabbed his stuff and lurched toward  
  
the door.  
  
Someone called,"Hey, Asriel, where ya' goin'?"  
  
He mumbled something unintelligible and went out  
  
the door of the compartment, shutting it tightly  
  
behind him. He sighed  
  
and immediately  
  
felt better, like he had shut the door on that  
  
part of his life. He went out to look for a new, and  
  
hopefully  
  
quieter, compartment.  
  
He had just started walking down the hall when  
  
suddenly, a tawny owl flew swiftly past his face. He  
  
was staring at  
  
the owl zooming past him when he felt someone hit him  
  
from behind. He  
  
staggered forward from the force with which they had  
  
run into him. After  
  
he caught his  
  
balance, he looked behind him to see who the reckless  
  
person was. It  
  
was a girl who looked to be younger than himself with  
  
black hair and  
  
green eyes.  
  
She laid sprawled on the ground with her things on the  
  
ground beside  
  
her. She gazed hopelessly  
  
after the owl, than looked horrified up at him, a  
  
blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. She already  
  
wore her  
  
Hogwarts robes.  
  
-***-  
  
Meliti managed to stammer out, "I'm really  
  
sorry!" as she started to pick up her things. "I  
  
don't know what got  
  
into my owl."  
  
She couldn't believe that she had managed to get out  
  
an entire sentence  
  
in the presence of  
  
Asriel Larias, the most popular Ravenclaw fifth  
  
year. For a good reason, too. As she looked up into  
  
his ice-blue  
  
eyes, she was glad she wasn't  
  
standing up, because she probably would have  
  
collapsed with a mixture of terror, embarrasment, and  
  
pure nervousness.  
  
He kneeled down to help her pick up her things, and  
  
smiled a little as  
  
he picked up her heavy books. "This is some pretty  
  
heavy reading!" he  
  
joked. He read the title, "The Lost Sapphire",  
  
and remarked,"This was a really good book."  
  
Meliti said, "Yeah. This is about the 10 time  
  
I'm reading it." She almost flinched after saying it.  
  
Now he would  
  
know how much of a retard she was. She grabbed the  
  
rest of her things,  
  
muttered something about needing to find her owl, and  
  
ran off, her cheeks  
  
red-hot.  
  
-***-  
  
Asriel called after the girl, but she was already  
  
gone. She had  
  
forgotten her book. "Oh, well," he thought, "This  
  
gives me a chance to see  
  
her again." She was so different from the people he  
  
hung out with. It  
  
was intruiging. He shoved the book into his bag and  
  
temporarily forgot  
  
about her. He went off in search of another  
  
compartment.  
  
Finally, he came across one with only two people in it  
  
and one standing  
  
in the doorway. "Is it cool if I sit here? There are  
  
almost no empty  
  
compartments except this one." he asked, hoping the  
  
answer would be  
  
yes.  
  
  
  
Nevar glanced at Sirea. She had picked up her book  
  
again and was resting her feet on the bench on her  
  
side again.  
  
She glanced at him and they somehow managed an  
  
unspoken agreement. She turned and put her feet down  
  
off the seat as Nevar  
  
said, "Sure."  
  
"I never asked your name." Sirea commented,  
  
speaking to Nevar. "I know you're a Ravenclaw; I've  
  
seen you around, and you  
  
two as well," she said to the other two. Of course  
  
she knew who Asriel  
  
was--everyone did. "I'm Sirea Serracross, and this is  
  
Simmisson. I just call him  
  
Sims, though." She then fell silent after she had  
  
spoken. It was the most  
  
she had said in a long, long time, and she wondered  
  
why she had done so.  
  
"I'm Nevar Ehtontnodi, and this is Winwhirl." The  
  
owl gave a soft hoot and Sims' eyes focused intensly  
  
on the owl and his tail  
  
twicthed.  
  
"Sims," Sirea said reproachfully, scooping her cat  
  
up into her lap.  
  
"Your names are...?" Nevar prompted the other two.  
  
  
  
Mike wondered briefly why he had spoken so hastily and  
  
without thought. He shrugged, figuring that no harm  
  
had been done, as he would most likely never see the  
  
girl again, she probably thought he was a complete  
  
retard, since she ran out on him like that. She had  
  
muttered something about an owl... But he had to  
  
remember that she was in Ravenclaw too though. That  
  
would be okay, though, since he was pretty sure she  
  
was younger than him, and in a different year.  
  
He settled down to read his book again, forgetting for  
  
the moment the incident. He had just gotten to the  
  
potion he had wanted to read about when 3 loud  
  
annoying, angry girls came in. "that guy that you  
  
talked to was so HOT!" one said to another, who  
  
replied sadly, "yeah, but he SO wasn't into me."  
  
"where did Emy go to anyway?" the third asked,  
  
concerned  
  
"I don't know" the first replied, "She so totally  
  
ditched us."  
  
I don't know," the third said, "we did kinda ignore  
  
her..."  
  
"whatever." the second replied cutting in, "we'll find  
  
her, but I gotta sit down for now."  
  
Mike flattened himself against the wall, feeling  
  
invisible. He was intimidated by these 3 girls, even  
  
though he shouldnt have been, seeing how not one  
  
noticed him. He got up silently, and went to the door.  
  
The 3 girls continued chatting nonstop as he walked  
  
out. He slid out the door, unnoticed. He stood outside  
  
the compartment, with the door closed, listening. They  
  
continued their conversation like he had never been  
  
there.  
  
"Oh Dria!" one of them said loudly, the second girl,  
  
he thought, and they all laughed.  
  
He let out a breath filled with relief. He walked down  
  
the corridor, and listened for a quiet compartment  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Emy spoke quietly, "My name is Emylete, but everyone  
  
calls me Emy. I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw and-" She  
  
was cut short by someone coming up behind her. It was  
  
a mid-height guy with a grey cat at his feet that was  
  
the same color as his eyes, he had black hair, and he  
  
was CuTe! Emy erased that thought as soon as she  
  
could, seeing as she already had a boyfriend, and  
  
didnt want thoughts like THAT one going through her  
  
head. Her heart raced, though, and not a word would  
  
roll off her lips. She racked her brain for something  
  
to say, but he slowly got there first. "Uh...would you  
  
mind my presence in this compartment? All the others  
  
are kinda full..." he spoke quietly in his low,  
  
rumbling voice. Even the way he talked made her go  
  
Gaa-Gaa. "uh.. sure." she said, "Uh.. that is, I  
  
wouldn't mind, and I dont think any one else would..."  
  
She heard no one object, although that might have  
  
been because her heart was pumping more and more  
  
loudly. She sighed looking at him.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mike was totally and fully weirded out by this girl,  
  
as she was staring at him, hanging on his quiet words.  
  
"um, would you go in then?," he said, after they had  
  
stood there doing nothing for quite some time, except  
  
he was recieving this strange twisted look from this  
  
girl. He had told her he wanted to be in this  
  
compartment cuz all the others were full. He figured  
  
this was a good excuse to be in the compartment with  
  
this girl and the others to make some friends. He  
  
decided then and there to go all out and make  
  
conversation on the train ride, and the train ride  
  
ONLY...  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Emy was suddenly embarassed at herself. But Sargu ran  
  
into the compartment, after finding her again, so she followed.  
  
The other guy stood silent there, watching the two in their  
  
conversaton. He followed Emy into the compartment and  
  
sat down. The cute black haired guy shrugged and  
  
walked in to sit next to her. Emy shifted  
  
uncomforatably, as she didnt want to think about the  
  
guys appearance. "well, uh, anyway, my I'm a  
  
Ravenclaw, a fourth year, and my name is Emy and-" She  
  
was about to continue with more unwanted information,  
  
but luckily the guy stopped her. "sorry," he said, "I  
  
don't mean to be rude, but you said you name was Emy?"  
  
he chuckled when she comfirmed this.  
  
"what?" she asked, defensively  
  
"nothing" he replied, "there were 3 loud girls looking  
  
for you, they had given up on finding you, and I heard  
  
them say you had ditched them. And my name's Mike, i'm  
  
a fifth year ravenclaw."  
  
Emy's face grew hot and she angered, "I did NOT ditch  
  
them!" she muttered, "they ditched me, and  
  
besides...." she trailed off, getting some strange  
  
looks. She tried to pull herself together to ask "So?  
  
What are your names?..." and she succeeded, and her  
  
anger subsided, for the moment.  
  
Section 4  
  
Asriel said, "Hey, I'm Asriel, and I'm a fifth year  
  
Ravenclaw. You  
  
might have seen me around with some of my...friends.  
  
You know, don't  
  
tell them I said this, but they're a bunch of morons.  
  
Can anyone tell  
  
me why I hung out with them?" He wondered if he should  
  
have said this  
  
much, then shrugged it off, deciding that he didn't  
  
really care. "Oh, and  
  
this is my owl, Neikel. She doesn't do much." The owl  
  
glared at him and  
  
affectionately bit him before nestling against him and  
  
falling back to  
  
sleep. He laughed and said, "See what I mean?"  
  
~***~  
  
Meliti clutched her owl, scolding it for running off  
  
like that and  
  
embarrassing her. She didn't want to go back to her  
  
old compartment. That  
  
would have been way too embarassing. She hoped to  
  
find an empty one. She found one with the door closed  
  
and opened it,  
  
looking forward to peace and quiet.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get it. As she  
  
opened the door, she saw a bunch of people sitting  
  
there, some talking.  
  
She was about the  
  
close the door and slip out unnotiiced, when Asriel,  
  
the guy she had  
  
run into earlier, looked up, and said, "Hey, Swift!  
  
Come on in!" He  
  
looked around at the others, and added, "It's okay,  
  
right?" Without  
  
waiting for an answer, he moved over and patted the  
  
seat next to him,  
  
but made sure to leave her plenty of room. Other  
  
people's owls didn't  
  
tend to like him to much.  
  
Meliti swallowed and apprehensively sat down. She  
  
choked out, "My name is Meliti, not Swift." she saw  
  
the guy from the  
  
cabin she was in before and inwardly groaned. She  
  
didn't want to have to  
  
face him again.  
  
_-::~*~::-_  
  
  
  
Nevar was slightly interested to see that they were  
  
all Ravenclaws.  
  
He knew of some of them, most having been in his year,  
  
but he had never  
  
really taken the chance to get to know them.  
  
Nevar was like that. He didn't really talk to other  
  
people, and he  
  
was rebellious toward the teachers at times. He was  
  
unafraid of what  
  
others thought of him. He even looked like a rebel,  
  
being tall and  
  
having  
  
rather chiseled features.  
  
His hair was a deep black and his eyes were a sharp,  
  
icy blue. He  
  
also found the fact that many people had black hair  
  
was strange.  
  
Meliti,  
  
himself, Sirea, and Mike all had black hair.  
  
Sirea had also noticed this fact as she sat staring  
  
out the window  
  
and looking at everyone out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She mainly  
  
focused  
  
on the scenery, though she could hardly see it. The  
  
sun had set about  
  
twenty minutes ago, and she knew that it wouldn't be  
  
long until they  
  
arrived at Hogwarts for the Sorting and the feast, and  
  
then they would  
  
go  
  
off to their dorms and go to sleep...  
  
Sirea sighed longingly and pushed the thoughts from  
  
her head. She  
  
turned from the window and looked around at the people  
  
conversing  
  
around  
  
her. Only Nevar and herself were relatively quiet.  
  
While the other  
  
people talked she looked at them. When she saw Mike  
  
she was slightly  
  
startled.  
  
He had almost the same kind of eyes as her and the  
  
same colored  
  
hair. He seemed to be just as quiet as her, and they  
  
both had cats...  
  
Sirea mentally slapped herself out of every thought  
  
she had just  
  
had. "Forget it, Sirea," she thought, mentally being  
  
cruel to herself.  
  
"You live in an *orphanage*, waaay back in *America*.  
  
You haven't *got* a  
  
family, and you haven't got any friends. Except  
  
Cody..." As she thought  
  
back to her only friend, she briefly felt a pang of  
  
loneliness envelope  
  
her. These people surrounding her didn't know anything  
  
about her, and  
  
she knew nothing about them. They were complete  
  
strangers. She scowled  
  
slightly. *Why* couldn't she make friends?  
  
Sighing slightly, she focused back on the scenery  
  
flying by the  
  
train, feeling lonlier than ever.  
  
  
  
Emy gazed around the room, thinking to herself that  
  
she couldnt have  
  
picked a better  
  
compartment. Sargu was sitting next to her, and that  
  
cute boy whose  
  
name  
  
he said was  
  
Mike was watching her parts of the time. Emy sighed  
  
happily, then  
  
snuggled the best  
  
she could down into the bench. She sat there, talking  
  
with the other  
  
conversational ones.  
  
A girl who Asriel called Swift came in, and she had  
  
looked irratated  
  
when saying that her  
  
name was Meliti, NOT swift. She also looked at Mike  
  
the Cutie in a  
  
peculiar, embarrassed  
  
way. Emy smiled at this, hoping that someone else  
  
would get Mike so she  
  
could continue  
  
happily in her exsisting relationship. Emy tried not  
  
to look at him, as  
  
she continued to chit  
  
chat as bubbly as she could wrangle. She was babbling  
  
on about her  
  
summer working in  
  
the antique shop, when she realized in a split second  
  
that she was the  
  
only one talking.  
  
Then she had stopped talking suddenly and said, "oh my  
  
god" She groaned and turned red. She thought to  
  
herself, "I was concentrating so much on having my  
  
anger subside that I didnt even notice how much of a  
  
fool I was making of myself."  
  
She decided then and there that she would stick to her  
  
predictable, uninteresting friends, and not try  
  
to make friends by totally making a fool out of  
  
herself.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mike sat listening to the girl named Emy blab on about  
  
her summer. Doshaw, his grey cat,  
  
sat quietly on his lap, and he would attack any cat  
  
coming near to his master. Mike smiled  
  
at the sight of his sweet cat, who followed him  
  
anywhere. Mike listened to the girl, finding  
  
himself intrigued by her stories. She stopped  
  
suddenly, and he was dissappointed, he had  
  
cared about what she was saying, and he wanted to know  
  
what had happened after that.  
  
But he said nothing, as that was his usual way of  
  
doing things. She was already  
  
embarrassed, and he promised not to make it worse. The  
  
compartment had gone quite quiet,  
  
though, without her constant talking. He sighed, and  
  
he could see her glance at him. What was  
  
her problem anyway? She kept glancing at him with this  
  
dreamy look on her face. She  
  
couldn't actually be attracted to him, could she?  
  
Naw...that definately wasnt it. He probably  
  
had something on his chin, or had sprouted another  
  
pimple or something.  
  
He looked out side for a while, then directed his  
  
thoughts and eyes back on the happenings  
  
in the compartment. 


	3. Chapter 2

*~~*Manager's note and disclaimer*~~* Hi ya's and welcome to the second portion of our rpg. Please, r/r and have an excellent day. And sry if it's a bit unreadable, but this was all done in an email, and although it's summer, I don't have time to set the whole thing straight. Ok, we dont own any of JK rowling's chars, even tho I wish we did. And now, to the feature presentation... *~~*~~*~~*  
  
  
  
section 1: The girl had stopped babbling on, and the compartment was filled with a rather uneasy silence. Meliti scrounged around in her bag for her book, but could not find it. She leaned her head back on the seat, dismayed. She knew that if she only had her book she would be completely at ease, as she would be able to ignore the chaos about her. That was a large part of the reason she loved to read so much. She could escape from the worries and cares of everydaylife and slip into a completely different world, if only for a brief moment.  
  
Asriel looked over at the silent girl beside him and remembered that he still had her book. "Meliti." he said, hoping that she wasn't asleep, she almost looked that way.  
  
Meliti's head shot up and she looked at Asriel with a worried look in her deep hazelish eyes. What had she done now to break some ancient rule of conduct that she knew nothing about?  
  
Asriel looked back at her and smiled, "Chill," he laughed, "You forgot your book!" he drew out the mentioned object and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Meliti said as she opened it and began to read. She was soon lost in the exciting places described in her book, with people she could only dream she was...  
  
Asriel sighed and turned away. He wondered why this girl would not talk to him. Was there something wrong with him? Was he now labeled 'geek' after walking out on his friends? He turned to the others and engaged himself in conversation again, slowly slipping back into the role of popular kid. He wondered if he would ever really be able to get away from that life...  
  
Sirea awoke with a start as her head bounced sharply off the window it had been resting against. Grimacing she rubbed her head and ignored any looks that anyone might have given her. Looking back out the window, she saw that the scenery was growing easier to distinguish. They were starting to slow, when all of a sudden...  
  
  
  
The train stopped. Were we really there already? Mike shrugged, figuring it was probably about time. He sighed, gathering his things. The compartment had grown quiet now that everyone was trying to make their way out of the train. He gathered his few bags and went out of the compartment. The Emy girl was frantic because she didnt have on her robes yet. He chuckled, walking slowly down the corridor trying to make his way through the congested hallway. He sighed again, this time irratated. He was sick of waiting here for people to move. If only people would hurry. He could use a spell to get them all to hurry, but he wouldnt chance being seen by a prefect. He waited for what seemed like forever, then, the line finally started to move...  
  
Emy bounced up and down, not knowing what to do. They had arrived, but she wasnt in her robes yet. She groaned and sat down on the bench in the almost empty comparment. She sighed, not knowing what to do. The line outside wasnt moving, and she could hardly dress in her robes otherwise, with boys in here and all. She grew angry and annoyed. there was no way out. She groaned, and heard people laugh at her. Finally, the line started moving, and she could get into another compartment with her things. She changed hastily, but by the time she got out of the compartment, the corridor was empty. She grimaced, but hurried on out of the compartment and down the empty corridor.  
  
Mike, on the other hand, was making his way towards the beautiful castle bound to be his home. He loved it, and it was the only place he had ever felt wanted, even if it was for a short time. He walked quickly into the castle, as it was growing chilly outside. He finally reached the doors with many others, older and younger, and went inside. Once inside, he suddenly felt warm. He wasnt sure if it was the love he had for the place, or the warm eminating from the castle itself. He smiled, looking around. For once, there was nothing peculiar about the place, or so he thought... Nonetheless, people made their way to the great hall and their dinner.  
  
Emy looked frantically up and down the corridors, but no one was there. She ran to the door, Sargu at her heels. She rushed out the door into the cold outdoors. She pulled her jacket around her as she hurried to the door of the great castle. No one was outside either. She shivered, but continued to drag her things to the door. She was hoping to get into the great hall without being noticed and scolded, but how? She shrugged that off. First she just had to get inside, and then, maybe if she was fast enough, she would get inside with everyone still inside the entranceway of Hogwarts. But, when she opened the door...  
  
Section 2:  
  
Asriel sat, bored, at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for the delicious food to appear, just like it always did. His friends had somehow found him and he sat there pretending to listen to their conversation.  
  
McGonagall walked to the front and cleared her throat. "May I have your attention please?" The first years stood nervously in a line behind her, shivering with a mix of the cold night and anxiety. "Thank you." the Professor set the hat on a stool and walked away. Everyone looked at the hat. As the hat began to sing, Asriel looked up at the ceiling. It showed the cool night and crystal clear sky. It was a full moon. He hoped that Lupin, that cool Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was gone now, had taken his medicine. The song ended and Asriel looked up, ready to pay attention.  
  
Meliti watched as McGonagall said, "When I call out your name, you will please put on the hat and sit on the stool. After your house is announced, you will go sit at the corresponding table." She paused, then began to read the long list of names, "Acepe, Opeh!"  
  
A shaking girl came forward. Her pinkish face had a terrified look on it. She put on the hat, obviously terrified of being the first new student. The hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!", and she jogged over to take her place among applause.  
  
"Atars, Morginn!"  
  
A smart but pretty looking girl walked over. The hat took nearly a minute to decide with her, but finally shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" She walked over to the table and Meliti clapped louder than normal, and she looked down the table to see many, including Asriel, cheering loudly for the girl.  
  
The names droned on and on until it finally came to "Yaktim, Taib!", a Slytherin. McGonagall took away the hat and stool and everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
Sirea watched, uninterested, as the new students tried on the hat. Suddenly, she remembered her own time when she sat upon the stoll and tried on the hat... [FLASHBACK] "Hmmm..." a voice muttered in Sirea's ear. She didn't reply, whether mentally or physically. She could hear the frown in the sorting hat's voice as he spoke again. "No preferences? *Everyone* has preferences." "I don't. I don't even want to *be* here," Sirea thought. "I'm ever so sorry you feel that way, but the sorting must go on. So, I guess..." he trailed off into a string of unintelligable mutterings. Suddenly, he shouted, "RAVENCLAW!!" so that the entire hall could hear. [END FLASHBACK] Sirea's thoughts of the sorting hat shouting her house's name were interrupted just as the sorting hat really did shout Ravenclaw. She clapped halfheartedly and looked around, wondering if anyone else was as bored as she was.  
  
Nevar was bored, too, she saw. He was sitting across the table from her and two seats down. He caught her eye and mouthed the word, "boring." She made a face and nodded in agreement. When she looked at him, again, however, she saw past his shoulder to the table where all of the staff was seating. There was a new teacher this year, replacing... Sirea looked quickly through the faces she had come to know so well, wondering who was missing and what this new teacher taught and who they were, exactly.  
  
  
  
Potions? Snape? What? Mike had walked into the building and sat down at the table with all the others. Now that the hat was ending its choosing, Mike found himself looking at the teachers, and seeing that Snape was missing, and another teacher had taken his place. Hmmmm... Mike wondered. Potions was one of his favorite classes, although he wasnt fond of the teacher. In the past there were rumors about Snape being a death- eater, and now there were rumors about Voldemort coming back.... somehow, these were closely connected. Mike had known Snape very well, as he taught Mike's favorite subject. Maybe Snape was gone for evil, or maybe for a good reason. Mike knew Snape was always getting important errands by Dumbledore, was this one of them? What if Snape had gone to Vmort with info about their school. But snape was also head of the Slytherin House, so Dumbledore would also have to hire a new head??? Mike was confused, and although everyone else was buzzing about it, he wouldnt join in. He tried to push Snape out of his mind, and concentrate on what was still going on with the hat. ~**~**~**~**~ Emy heard the big wooden door open with a small squeak. She braced herself for the yelling that was sure to follow, but there was nothing. It was deserted and quiet. She sighed a breath of relief, made her way to the Great Hall. She had expected yelling from a prefect or a bunch of people talking. She shrugged and made her way to the Great Hall. Sargu walked quietly behind her, and Emy suddenly felt like some kind of spy, and she smiled and laughed--silently of course- at herself. She got to the big doors of the great hall, and sudddenly wasnt sure what to do, or how to get in. Suddenly, to her suprise, the door opened. She slid behind it, hidden. She saw a small group of people walking out, but she wasnt concentrating on them, otherwise, she would've learned some valuable information that would help her later. As they walked out, and the door was close to shutting, she grabbed its handle. The door stood still, and silence hung. She then heard a roar of noise from inside, and siezed the chance to get in unnoticed. She slipped in quietly through the doors, and luckily, her table was closest. Everyone was standing and claping, probably for the new first years that had come in. She smiled and sat in the first empty seat she could find. She smiled at unfamiliar faces nearby. She usually sat at the other end of the table, no doubt where her friends were now. She sighed. ~**~**~**~**~ Mike was bored. He had so much to think about, but was forcing himself not to right now, because he didnt want to dwel on it. His back was to the front of the hall, so he could see the door. Everyone around him, stood up clapping, but Mike stayed put. He saw and smiled as the girl named Emy squeezed into the Hall. He chuckled as she sneaked over to the table, trying to be invisible between all the bodies. Dowshaw jumped onto his lap, and sat contentedly. Mike was bored. He sighed, but he knew that he was pretty happy anyway. He met some people his age and younger, and he was glad. He didnt know what they thought of him, but he did know that he had at least made an effort. He leaned back on his chair and watched his surroundings, waiting still for the food. What were they waiting for anyway?  
  
Section 3:  
  
Meliti sat there silent and completely bored out of her mind. She sighed and looked around the table, trying to locate her only friend, Adyled Noisop. They were very different in some aspects, but were also very alike. Adyled was more outspoken, and not so shy. She was just more of a loner. That was how Meliti had become friends with her. They both were "non-participators" and preferred reading to talking. Meliti could not find her and frowned, wondering what could have happened to her.  
  
~~*~*~*~~  
  
Asriel tried to pay attention to his increasingly annoying friends. He soon found it impossible and gazed around the Hall, looking to see if anything had changed. He found that nothing had. Potter and his crowd were still at the Gryffindor table, Malfoy and his group at the Slytherin table, and all the teachers were there. But, wait. He did a double-take and saw that Snape was missing. A new teacher was sitting in his place, a pretty, young woman with full, red lips, deep blue eyes, and long black hair. She was like Snow White or something. He shook his head, warning himself against her. He reminded himself that he still had a broken heart and that she was a teacher, for God's sake. Dumbledore stood up and everyone shut up and looked at him expectantly. "I have an announcement to make," he began...  
  
"Our potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house, Professor Snape, as you all know, will not be joining us this year. The reason for his sudden departure is just between he and I, however, so you need not worry about that. "Professor Snape's "replacement," if you wish, is here with us tonight. She comes from Beuxbatons, but she was very happ to join us. Her name is Bautey Pinseleg (Bah-u-tee Pin-sel-egg), but you wil be calling her Professor Pinseleg, of course. If you will please stand up, Professor?" She did of course, and she looked calmly out over the students in the Hall as Professor Dumbledore continued. "She will be your new potions teacher for the year and the head of Slytherin as well. Now, if you will please give her a warm welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore led in a rather hesitant applause. Nevar, glancing over at the Slytherin's table, noticed very glum faces and drooping shoulders and heads. A few were conversing and giving looks of acid to the new head of their House, and Nevar snorted softly at their misery. "And all of that aside, since you will have plenty of time to get to know your new Professor, I have a few other notes of interest to inform you about."  
  
Dumbledore stood silent for a few seconds letting it soak into everyone's brain that snape was gone. Mike's brain was going wild! He was estatic! He hated Snape, and maybe this new potions teacher was fair in giving out points, and maybe she was also a nice teacher in potions. That would be a huge change from evil snape. Mike smiled, in a good mood once more. Maybe this year they had a good chance to get the house cup, with one house totally out of the running, as they had to get used to their new teacher.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak again, his voice magically loudened, "One, there WILL be quidditch this year, and I think that the players are anxious to get on--" during his speech, an owl had dived into the great hall.At this presice moment, it flew into his hands. If he was surprised, it didn't show. He opened the letter at once, continuing his speech while he did so. But his words were cut short. His face turned a terrible color of white, and he stood silent for a few seconds. Everyone watched him, bewildered. He gasped for air several times. He turned to McGonagall and motioned her towards him. They talked for a moment or two, no one could hear, even though the hall was silent. Dumbledore looked very troubled and extremely worried, and although it was unlike him, jumpy. He spoke as quickly as he could to the huge group of students that sat watching him quietly, "I have to leave you all for a second or two, but I will be back soon. Please excuse me for my leave." At this, he walked out of the room. At first, Mike thought something had exploded, but he realized nothing had. People had erupted in little conversations all over. Emy talked to the people near her, and listened to their thoeries on why Dumbledore had left so hastily. "Maybe there is a troll in the castle! like there was 5 years ago!" one said. Emy chuckled inside, but shrugged outside, cuz it was possible, but more likely, wouldnt they all have to go to their houses in that case? Another said, "Maybe it's not a troll, but a dragon!" Emy rolled her eyes. That was just unbelieveable. Three more people spoke of wild and nonplausible stories. She dismissed all three. Then she spoke, "ya wanna know what I think? I think you are all making a big deal outta nothin. Maybe a family member just died, and that one was close to him. Or maybe Vmort just came back to take over the school." Emy laughed at herself. "But really, someone may have just died." But right once she had said something, she knew everyone was in danger, because with Dumbledore gone, they hadno defences against Vmort. Emy shivered. At this moment, McGonagall told everyone to hush, and said to all who were worried, "A close family member of Dumbledore died." But she said it hesitantly. Emy glanced around, "see?" she said. Others rolled their eyes, they'd rather exaggerate. McGonagall continued, "Let us mourn for him, and hope that he comes back saf---" she corrected herself, "soon." But Emy was suspicious. She looked on McGonagall's face for worry or stress, but if she had any, she concealed it well.No matter what she said to the little kids, first and second years, she knew that this wasn't the case. Mike sat, wondering what would come next in the crazy day. He sighed, putting his head in his arms, as did Emy at the other end of the table.  
  
Section 4: Meliti wondered what was going on, as did all the other confused people about her. She also wondered if she was the only one who had not believed McGonnagall when she had said that about a family member dying. She sighed and figured that if anything was amiss, Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron would probably solve it. They were always going off and doing that kind of thing. They broke the rules time and time again but never got in trouble, for they always managed to save the world along the way. She tried to push all these thoughts out of her head, but found that when she did, she instead focused on how hungry and weary from the train ride she was. She guessed that there was no happy medium for now. Asriel frowned and looked up at the table. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered. One of his "friends" replied, "Duh! Like, one of Dumbledore's relatives died. Like, obviously, dude!" Asriel turned to the airhead and raising an eyebrow answered, "And you actually believed that bullshit?" he sighed in exasperation and turned back around, trying to figure out what was really going on.  
  
Nevar rose from his spot on the bench and looked around. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. He had to talk to someone, and the only people he felt he could talk to were the ones he'd shared a compartment with, odd as it seemed. Asriel, Sirea, and Meliti were sitting close to each other. He walked over to them and spoke. "I don't know about any of you, but something is definately not right here. And I don't believe any of that crap McGonagall fed us."  
  
"Neither do I." Sirea said. "But I can't imagine anything so bad as to make Dumbledore leave right in the middle of the ceremony. What do you two think?" She asked Meliti and Asriel.  
  
  
  
Emy looked around her, as the whole place was going wacko. She saw that almost everyone in her compartment was hanging out, but didnt really want to join them. She was embarrased for herself, and afraid she'd make a fool out of herself. She hated when she did that. It always gave a wrong impression of her. She walked towards them, however, because on her way, she stopped to chat with Dria. "And then, the bird just...." Emy rolled her eyes, and wondered why they were making such a big deal about a bird. Did the subject really change that fast? Emy cared about Dumbledore, and wondered what was going on, even if her friends didnt. ~**~**~**~ Mike sat, thinking. What could really make Dumbledore do that? He didnt know Dumbledore very well, but he wasnt sure what to believe. Usually McGonagall was very straightforward with them. He sighed, and switched his thoughts over to Snape. He thought while the noise in the room grew louder and louder. Suddenly, he came up with the idea that they were connected. They must be. Almost all mysterious events at Hogwarts were connected in some weird twisted way. These two events must be too. But how... ~**~**~**~ Emy soon became bored at her friends who paid her no heed as she stood there, silent. Emy yawned, trying to make a point. Finally, she got bored and irratated and walked away. She stopped after a second though. Where would she go? These were her only friends, she didnt know if she would be welcome there, with the people from the compartment. She then scolded herself for being do passive. She was always doing stupid things and embarrassing herself. Outspoken, rude, airheaded, and bubbly beyond belief was what she usually made for a first impression, even though she really wasn't, and she didn't mean to. So what would this be? And besides, if they didnt pay any more attention to her than her friends, then she would just leave unnoticed again. She walked up to them silently, and listened to their conversation. She found an empty chair and sat down. Something hit her on the head Snape gone...Dumbledore gone.... Something bad must have happened to make them both leave...And now Vmort practically had complete entrance to the school. They were all in trouble. Emy suddenly felt overwhelmed. She felt sick, and she took several deep breaths. Emy sighed, wishing she could believe McGonagall, but knowing she couldn't. Dumbledore was the only one that treated everyone in the school like they were an adult, and he spoke to them that way. And now he was gone. Emy suddenly felt lightheaded, and noises were exemplified. She put her hand to her head trying to dull her pain. She reached into her pocket and put her hand on a cool, smooth, stone. She pictured its blue and green colors in her head, and the pain slowly went away. She sighed, and listened to her compartment companions' conversation. They were continuing to speak about how they didn't believe McGonagall, and Emy agreed with them, mostly because of the Prof saying safe instead of soon. She was very suspicious of McGonagall, although a at first she was willing to believe the Prof. She marveled slightly at how quickly her opinion had changed but, nonetheless, joined in the conversation. ~**~**~**~ Mike saw all the people from the compartment in one spot, but didnt go join them. He put his head in his hands, and thought about what the connection might be. Maybe Snape was going on a vacation for a while and then got hurt, and Dumbledore went after...that's not right though...He would have told us what happened. Maybe Snape went back to Vmort, and Dumbledore was going to go fight Vmort off and get Snape back? Mike felt like standing up and demanding McGonagall to tell them what was going on. He didnt believe her. He could tell she was lying. It was obvious. And WHERE was there food? He was starving. He waited as patiently as possible for the feast, but was worried when it took so long. Maybe Dumbledore had to hide from Vmort in the kitchens, and....naw...mike sighed and waited impatiently for his food. no use wasting his energy trying to wait patiently.  
  
*~~* So that's that, and I'll get another chapter up as fast as we all can work together. *~~* 


	4. Chapter 3

*~~* Manager's note: *put disclaimer here* Yeah, well, um, I didn't send this to Val or RY for editing, so if either of them see nething that they should change, let me know, k? Good, i'm glad we agree. *rolls eyes* wutever... And again, these characters are OUR OWN CREATIONS. They are NOT owned by anyone except us, and if we find anyone who copies our characters, we'll be sure to curse you.... Or...um.... just tear you apart limb by limb.... *~~*  
  
  
  
Meliti replied,"Well, obviously I don't believe her. She's a bad liar. I'm just wondering what could have been bad enough to make Dumbledore leave." She sat back, being done with her little tirade, as it seemed to her. She re-thought over what she had said and thought to herself,"Way to state the obvious!"  
  
Asriel joined in the conversation. They all were basically thinking the same things. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Potter. "Hey guys," he addressed the group, "Look at Potter, Granger, and Weasely. They're going to go save the day again." he thought for a second and added quietly, "We really might need them this time."  
  
Nevar snorted. "Yeah, that's them alright. I thought they'd already established their reputation here, but no, looks like they've got to go being the good little heroes again, hm?" Suddenly Hermione saw them looking over at them and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Nevar smiled something like a sneer at her (which rather reminded Hermione of a Slytherin) and he waved. She glared at him and turned around again, speaking to her two friends quickly. Nevar waved a hand dismissively. "We don't need them. Ravenclaws have never had the chance to shine while being in their shadow." He smiled gamely as he looked at everyone else. "Why don't we try and save the day this time? Get Ravenclaws the respect they deserve. Everyone knows Ravenclaws *are* the smartest of all the houses." He had a slight spark in his eye as he spoke. "I'm serious, here, people." Sirea raised her eyeborws at him. "Well, sounds good, I guess. We just have to get more information before them." She grinned, for once, catching in the spirit of adventure. "And there's more of us, than them. And you're right, Nevar--we are smarter than them." Before anyone could say anything else, McGonagall, who had been in deep conversation with the other professors, stood and spoke. "Now then, students, may I have your attention once again?" Reluctantly the hall quieted. McGonagall surveyed the students shrewdly as she continued. "I will be the acting Headmistress of Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore gets back," the students supresed groans for their want of hearing more about Dumbledore. "Which I'm sure will be soon." Both Sirea and Nevar caught the false smile and worried frown above her eyes. "Well, it is getting late and I'm sure you have waited long enough, so let us eat and then we can all go to sleep." At that moment, the food started appearing quickly on the tables, as though it had been impatient to arrive. Sirea started eating slowly. Looking up as she reached for a roll, she saw Emy sitting quietly across the table from her, looking somehwat shy and out-of-place. She couldn't blame her--everyone here had adjusted easily to eveyone's presence and no one had said anything to Emy. Sirea knew what that felt like, so she tried a smile, which turned out rather weak. "Hey, why so quiet? Got any ideas on what's going on?" Sirea asked her. "Anything could help us."  
  
  
  
Mike stood up and stretched his legs. He was tired of sitting down. But as he stood up, everyone else was starting to sit down and eat. Mike turned around to sit down, but was pushed out of the way by a heavy short guy with wavy brown hair, who then sat down in his seat. Mike grew angry, and was about to raise his voice, but thought the better of it. Mike sighed and looked for another seat. Emy had sat near the others from the compartment, and they were all talking together. Mike, who had never felt lonely before, did now. He had never felt lonely because there never was anyone there in the first place. He did now though, probably as a result of the ride in the cmpartment when he actually spoke. He sighed sadly, and reluctantly decided to sit near the people from thier compartment. ~**~**~**~ How would the little potter boy feel when all his fame was taken away by a ravenclaw or two. Awwww.... poor little thing. Emy laughed at herself. She smiled at Sirea thankfully, and answered, "At first instinct, I had believed McGonagall, but I don't anymore. Especially because of that huge fake smile she gave us all just a minute ago. That was SO obviously fake, it's not even funny. And I agree with what you guys are saying. She made a big mistake by slipping and saying safe instead of soon. And I would *so* like to see the looks on potter, weasly, and granger's faces when, not if, someone from ravenclaw steals their fame. It's always been about them or the Slytherins. Those brave Gryfindors! Those sneaky Slytherins! We combine both the house's pro's into an ultimate house where we will rule the school someday, if we get the chance. I dont know what's going on here, but I know how to find out. We got Cho, from the quiditch team, and Harry would do *anything* for her. She could easily be our spy." Emy ended her long "speech" and looked around. They might not agree with her, or even have listened to her. She shrunk in her chair, especially after seeing Mike had come up and sit next to Sirea. At least he wasnt sitting next to her... ~**~**~**~ Mike had listened to Emy, and spoke to confirm to the others his presense there. "Hey, you guys think maybe there is a connection between the two strange happenings? I mean, Snape and Dumbledore...both gone now... Isnt there usually SOME kinda connection between two huge mysterious happenings at Hogwarts?" Mike immediately blushed at talking so easily like that. Oh well, he wouldn't say anything again for a while. They didn't want him talking to him anyway probably. He dug into the huge plates of food that surrounded him on the table. He was hungry.  
  
Asriel began eating. After he finished a rather large bite of delicious food, he said, "Yeah, there probably is a connection. I mean, I did hear that Snape is a former Death-Eater. If there is a connection, then whatevers going on is definitely bad. Very bad. Oh, and yeah, I think Ravenclaws definitely do need some of the glory. But, about Cho being a spy, I don't know if she'd do it. I think she really does like Potter. What do all of you think?" he continued eating as he waited for a reply.  
  
Meliti quietly ate her food, wondering if she should volunteer an opinion. She took a sip of her drink and the warmth filled her with confidence. She spoke up and said, "I agree with Asriel. I mean, about Cho. Besides, why do we need a spy? We're Ravenclaws, the smart ones. We can find things out and figure them out on our own." she took a bite of a buttered roll and waited for others to speak.  
  
Nevar glanced at Emy. "I kind of agree... I don't think Cho wouldn't be the spying type." Nevar drew himself up in his seat. "After all, Ravenclaws are observers. I'd hate to sink as low as a Slytherin." He sneered at the thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirea was watching Mike out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was embarrassed.  
  
As Nevar spoke, she built up the nerve to speak to him. She was unusually nervous around him. "I think you're right... I mean about the connection. Maybe Snape got into some sort of trouble for being a former death-eater and not returning to Vmort. Dumbledore values Snape; maybe he went to go look for him? Help him out or something..." As she took another bire of food she saw Harry glance over at their table, and Ron gave them a dirty look. It seemed they knew he game that was going on. "Oh yeah," Sirea muttered. "We definately have to figure this out before them."  
  
Emy saw people glancing at her, and so she tried to make up for her stupid mistake. "What I meant was that she might value her house enough to help us get information. I mean, if we got her to walk behind Potter and them, we could walk with her naturally, and they wouldn't be suspicious." Emy shrugged. "It doesn't really matter too much how we get the information I guess, just as long as we get it." She blushed a deep red when she said this though. She didnt want people to think she was some kind of airhead ditz person, because she really wasn't. She didn't think she was anyway... But she wanted to scream! She took a deep breath. Cho *was* a Ravenclaw. Besides, it *would* be useful. She would just walk with Harry and all, and anyone could easily walk behind, because it would be normal for Ravenclaws to stick together. What was so wrong with using the resources you have? Emy wanted to scream at them and yell at them, and point out that they shouldn't be so shallow-minded and just discard anything that meant that they didn't do anything directly. UGH! Besides, she didn't hear any OTHER geniuses speaking up! Emy could sense herhelf getting mad, and took several deep breaths. She knew she shouldn't get so mad, but she couldn't help it. She never could. But something helped her to keep back all of her anger from bursting out at least. She knew if she retorted something, she would probably lose them as friends. And instead of blowing up, she forced a fake smile, and glanced around like nothing was wrong, as the blush stuck to her face like glue.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Mike could see Emy getting embarrassed, and rather angry, so he decided to say something. "Well, I think we should come up with a bunch of ideas, then just choose the best one." "You mean like brainstorming?" Emy asked, acting like he was stupid in her anger. "Exactly..." Mike replied, wary of her mood. "We don't have to decide right here and now." He added hastily, "Especially since Potter probably doesn't have any more clues than us." Mike glanced at Emy, who was smiling again, her eyes even though her sparkling blue eyes were unusually dull. He looked to the others to see what they thought anyways, feeling kind of guilty to Emy's anger and embarrasment, though it wasn't like he could've done anything... He glanced at Sirea, thinking there was something different about her that was...strange to him. He quickly looked away in case there was someone watching him, like Emy. He didnt want people to get the wrong impression. He looked down at his plate, and took several bites of the lightly seasoned meat that sat in front of him. Asriel said, "Yeah, maybe Dumbledore is going to save Snape, but it's also possible that Snape went undercover and his cover wasn't blown. Maybe it was him that sent the message to Dummbledore and Snape was tipping him off about an attack or something. I know that's a lot of guesswork, but it kind of makes sense to me. I mean, You-Know-Who can only wait so long before attacking. Of course, it's not like Fudge is doing anything to stop him. He's trying to Keep it "hush-hush" that You-know-who is back. How long does he think he can keep something that big a secret?" Asriel finished his long speech and got seconds. That train ride had made him hungry. ~***~ Meliti was eating her dessert. She didn't eat much dinner, so she was almost done. She took a bite of the delicious chocolate cake and waited until done chewing before saying, "Yeah, that does make sense, but we have no way of knowing which theory is right. We should do some investigating before really deciding anything." The shy girl was getting a little more comfortable with talking to these people and voicing her opinion. Once again, she wondered where Adyled, her friend, was. She shrugged it off, figuring she would find out later.  
  
Sirea rose with the rest of the people at her bench. It was finally time to go back to the dorms and go to sleep. Silently she thanked the Lord.  
  
Before she left, though, Nevar made an announcement. "Everyone, I say we meet in the library tomorrow--before dinner." Sirea nodded so everyone could see and then she left the table.  
  
As she began to walk slowly back to the dorms, waiting until most of the other students passed her and the hall were less crowded, she thought back on everything they had discussed. They just had to get to the bottom of everything... ~*~*~*~*~*~ Emy yawned. It had been such a long day. It seemed like weeks ago when she was riding easily on the train with her friends. But now she had met other people. And those people were meeting before dinner tomorrow night in the library. She was really tired now, and decided she would ask for her schedule tomorrow. Emy walked down the hall, being thrown about by the huge group of people walking the same way as her. Eventually the houses all went their separate ways, and the crowd thinned out. There was a commotion of some sort behind her in the hallway. She glanced back but couldn't see anything. She shrugged. She got to the "dead end" of the hallway, where their entrance was. A prefect shouted loudly, "The password this week is 'newcomers'. Remember it, like always." The prefect put her hand to the marble floor, and said again, "newcomer" and the floor dropped out. There were ooooh's and aaaah's from the first years, like always, and Emy rolled her eyes, even though she herself remembered when she did the same. She smiled in spite of herself. She went into the common room, too tired to take in the details like she usually did when she first arrived back. She went to the room she shared with the other fourth years, and put her things down. She collapsed into bed. ~**~**~**~ Mike quickly finished eating. He was trying to finish the delicious chocolate cake that was on the dish in front of him. After almost the entire table was empty of people, he decided to leave the dregs of the cake there and leave, so he didn't miss the password. He walked as fast as he could trying to catch up with the rest of his house. A few stray first years were on the verge of tears, but luckily, a few prefects showed up, and there was no problem. Mike was glad, he wouldn't have wanted to help them. He scolded himself for being so coldhearted, but the rushed off to catch up with the last of the house turning the corner at the end of the hallway. "Oh shit..." he muttered, jogging to catch up. Finally, he caught up with his house, and walked the rest of the way to the entrance. When he got to the entrance, he was stuck waiting to get in. Luckily, the prefect in charge got a line formed to wait, but Mike was stuck at the very end. There was a short blonde in front of her, who was chatting nonstop to her two friends about some commotion that had took place in the hallway before. Mike wondered briefly what they were talking about, but didn't worry too much. He did want to know what the password was however. There was a loud voice at the front of the line, but it all seemed like mumbling to him at the end. He frowned, but soon the password was whispered all down the line. 'newcomer' was the new password. "appropriate." he thought, "in many ways." He was a newcomer to others, the new headmisstress, the new first years. Yeah, it fit well.He made a breathing noise, laughing at himself. He must've been more tired than he thought, because his brain was obviously on the fritz. Mike shrugged, just wanting to get into his room, and be at his home once again. He sighed, impatient. He couldn't wait to get to his room again. Feel the sun shining through the little window near his bed. Doshaw sitting next to him purring... The line started to move a little, but not much. Nonetheless, it starlted his from his daydream back into the loud hot hallway where people were pushing and shoving trying to get into their quarters. Mike smiled. It did them no good. It would do him none either, especially since he was at the back of the line. He sighed again, as the line inched along. Tomorrow, in the library, before dinner... At this exact time, as Mike was thinking ahead to the next day, Emy was fast asleep in her bed.  
  
*~~* *evil smile* The next chapter is veeeeeeery interesting, and I will get it to you all asap. I will be sure to make it shorter, because you'll want to concentrate on it.... Hehehe, am I holding you all in suspense? lol. Probably not.... *~~* O, and btw, thanks to ALL of our reviewers, yes, even the ones who didn't realize these characters weren't in JKRowling's books... Because even they at least let us know they read it. 


	5. Chapter 4

*~~* Ok, this one has a convo in it between two characters by different creators, so you have to go back and forth, and it's kinda wierd.... I hope that was understandable... Whatever. Read and enjoy. *~~*  
  
Meliti slowly walked through the corridors. She knew from experience that the line would be extremely long and she didn't feel like waiting in it. A rowdy group of "the popular kids" was not too far down the corridor back behind her and she saw that Asriel was walking in it, but being more quiet than he usually would have been. One guy, about 16 years old, came right up behind her, so close she could smell his rancid breath, not that you needed him to be close to you for you to be able to smell it. He loudly remarked, sounding like there was something besides pumpkin juice in his goblet, "Hey, you're that smart kid who reads all the time. Bookworm!" He laughed, and his friends, who also sounded drunk, did the same. Asriel was the only one who did not join in the raucous laughter. She hunched her shoulders up and continued walking, ignoring the fools. ~*~*~  
  
Asriel shifted uncomfortably. Sure this girl was quiet and painfully shy, but that was no reason for Ric to be making fun of her. He noticed that Meliti took it pretty well and wondered how much she had been made fun of previously and he had never bothered to notice. Asriel debated with himself for a moment before saying, "Hey, you guys, leave her alone. I think you had a little too much booze on the train." Everyone turned to look at him and he wondered if he should have stood up for her like that. It might cause her more trouble than if he had just left her to fend for herself.  
  
Ric strode toward Asriel with a steely look in his brown eyes and drew himself up to his full height and looked up at the taller, more muscular man in front of him. Realizing that he would get beat up in both a wizard's duel and a Muggle fight, he turned and walked away, muttering, "Come on guys, let's go and leave Asriel the wimp with his new girlfriend."  
  
Asriel rolled his eyes and turned to the girl. After the group was out of hearing distance he said, "Oh, yeah, that was a great comeback. You okay? Sorry about them. Jo brought some beers and I'm sure Ric didn't mean that. He's generally a pretty nice guy. Is it okay if I walk with you to the dorm room, just in case they come back or something?"  
  
Meliti replied, "Sure. The line should be moving more quickly now, and we're not that far away, so it shouldn't take that long." The two began to move towards their destination and Meliti wondered how she would ever be able to talk to him for that long.  
  
  
  
Sirea looked cautiously around her as she made her way through the halls to the library. It was still early but she was nervous about meeting these people, whom she hardly knew but felt a sort of kinship to. She knew she had to meet with them. Since it was early, she carried a book in her hand; one about Animagus--something she had been fascinated with ever since she had been introduced to the wizarding world.  
  
She arrived quickly at the library and took a seat at a table in the corner so as not to attract attention. She sat down and opened her book, quickly becoming immersed in the type so neatly laid on the page, something that held such simplicity but enchantment for her.  
  
Nevar glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. *Why* was the day taking so long?? Nevar shook his head. Nevar shook his head. Man, he really needed to start concentrating and quit daydreaming. No, he couldn't do that. It was impossible trying to concentrate like this. He closed his heavy homework book and set down his quill.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea. He dind't feel like going to the library early; no one would be there. He decided to go up to the owlry and visit Winwhirl. She *had* been a bit put-out when he had fallen asleep so quickly the night before.  
  
It didn't take long for Nevar to get to the owlry. But once he got there, he was shocked to find all the owls crowded around one lifeless one on the ground. Its body was stiff in death and its beak half-open. Nevar's mouth opened half-way in shock, glad that it wasn't Winwhirl. This owl was white whereas Winwhirl was brown. She flew up and perched on his shoulder, hooting insistantly and pulling on his ear.  
  
He walked forward, scooting the owls out of the way gently with his boot. Carefully he picked up the owl, to take it downstairs to a teacher. As he picked up the lifeless form, a letter tied sloppily to a string dropped down and hit him on the arm. He picked up the envelope to see who it was addressed to, and was even more surprised to find it addressed to no one.  
  
Nevar set the owl down again and quickly untied the string. Swiftly he opened the envelope as the owls crowded around the dead one once again.  
  
Nevar almost dropped the letter as he read it. Nevar turned and started out of the owlry at a run, but he stopped uddenly as he came face to face with a set-jawed Harry Potter, backed by Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry's arm was resting across the doorway, preventing Nevar from leaving. He looked quite ominous, which Nevar didn't understand. Harry had always seemed so nice, as had Hermione and Ron. Harry started to advance on Nevar and Nevar backed down. Harry was a year older than he and was quite conditioned from his Quidditch training.  
  
Suddenly, Harry swung out at Nevar and caught him right in the jaw. Nevar stumbled back as Harry threw another blow, getting him in the eye this time. Winwhirl shrieked and flew up in Harry's face but she was knocked aside like a fly, hitting the wall with a loud thud...  
  
Mike got out of his herbology class with no homework, but plenty of studying. Mike wasn't very good at herbology, and was usually studying to try and understand the material. Why he HAD to have herbology on his first day back was anyone's guess. Mike looked at his watch. He didn't have any more classes today, and it wasn't quite time to get to the library yet, but he decided to head over there anyway. He walked op to the herbology house, and the sun was shining. He walked into the front entrance, smiling, glad to be here once again. Not that his summer had been THAT terrible this time. He actually got a raise from Mr.Moinued, who employed him at the bookshop, giving him a place to stay, meals, and a little bit of money. Not that the money went very far in buying things for school. Mike sighed, trying to ignore his money problems. Mike headed to the library, school things in hand and on his mind. On his way there, he saw the problem-solving trio heading somewhere, looking mad. Potter, Granger, and Weasly all had nasty looks on their faces, looking like Snape had become head professor of the school. Mike gasped. Maybe that was it!...He laughed inside at himself once again. Nawwww... but he DID wonder what those three were up to... Mike finally made it to the library, and saw Sirea sitting at a table in the back. He headed over there, and sat down quietly beside her. They both sat quietly. She was deeply immersed in her book on Animagi or something. He didn't think she noticed him. This gave him the perfect chance. He thought evilly. For what? He asked himself. But he suddenly felt like annoying her. He had no idea why. Something inside of him just told him to be as annoying as possible. He was being urged on by his whole mind and body to annoy her somehow. Mike almost always listened to his gut instinct, however wrong it may be. So he shrugged, then got on with the annoying. He moved suddenly, and grabbed her book, hoping to scare her. He laughed at her, he thought she had jumped. He settled down enough to ask her, "So um...is anyone else around yet?"  
  
Sirea couldn't help but grin. She had seen Mike coming, though he didn't know that. She always kept one eye and one ear open while she read; she'd been scared half to death once when Sims snuck up on her and pounced about a year ago. She's been staying up late reading and everything was so quiet that she'd been especially startled.  
  
"No." Sirea said, a trace of a smile still on her face. " But you're here early--what's up?"  
  
"Got out of herbology early. Not bad for first day back." Mike smiled a little. "Weasled out of a bit of homework in Transfiguration." He thought for a second. "Have you had potions yet?"  
  
Sirea shook her head. "No. We're to have that tomorrow, with the Slytherins." she grimaced. "I really don't like them. Always treating everything like someone's whole family died." Suddenly she winced--she hadn't meant to say that.  
  
"I can relate." Mike muttered. "But you're right, they are kinda really, I don't know, dark and stuff." he shrugged. "Kinda Goth-like, I guess."  
  
"Yeah..." Without meaning to, Sirea grew sad and a pang of homesikness ran thorugh her. No... the orphanage/boarding school wasn't *home*, though it was the only home she knew. She grew silent and her eyes became shadowed. As her usual manner overtook her, she avoided eye contact with Mike.  
  
Mike could sense she was uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what else to do, so he said kindly, and rather uncomfortably, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Sirea felt she could talk to Mike, so she spoke freely, hardly realizing what she said as she spoke. "I don't know... it's just that I always hate the transition from the orphanage to Hogwarts." she bit her lip. She didn't want Mike to think she was trying to get attention for sayng she was from an orphanage. "It just takes getting used to every year." she said quietly.  
  
Mike shifted uncomfortably. "It takes some getting used to for me, too. I work for board and food at a bookstore in Diagon Alley. It's a huge difference between here and there." Mike paused. "I used to be in an orphanage, too. This," he said, lokng around. "Is my home." he quieted, feeling to his surprise comfortable saying all this.  
  
"You don't... have a family, either?" Sirea asked him cautiously.  
  
"No," Mike said, almost casually, but then felt guilty. He felt he could trust Sirea, and so decided to spill his story, something he hadn't done in almost for five years, when he had first came to Hogwarts. "I was found at the side of the road when I was 10, and was taken by a wizard to the Ministry of Magic, until I went to Hogwarts. I didn't remember anything, it was like, oh, I don't know... Being born again after being roused by the man. Anyways, I then got employed by Mr. Mionund and I earn enough for school supplies, and he gives me a room to stay in above the shop, and feeds me." Mike paused, then decided that was enough detail, but added, "I don't know my family, or even if I have any." Mike felt a little uncomfortable, but it passed after a little while.  
  
Sirea hesitated, then spoke, deciding she should after Mike had told her about him. "I don't remember anything about my past. The first thing I remember was driving up to the orphanage. People in the front seat of the car were talking. They said I was nine. They didn't understand how I'd come to be in Colorade--in the U.S.--all alone. Neither do I." Sirea shrugged. "I've been there ever since... I'm 14 now. They've stopped trying to find my family for about 3 years now." She looked up at Mike at this last word and suddenly she realized something startling... Then she shook her head, thinking it was only talk of family that put thoughts like that in her head.  
  
Mike thought, iHer story sounds a lot likemine./i He shrugged off the possibility of relation. He'd had too many crazy dreams and hopes like that. He and her sat in silence for a while. he looked at the different patterns in the oak table they sat at. He was absentmindedly avoiding her gaze when he suddenly realized he was. he looked at her black hair, grey eyes. It was like a mirror was showing him what he would look like as the opposite gender. he was about to say something but made a twisted face, and decided against it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, and besides, it was probably just his childish dreams of finding his true family and such. He shook his head and looked around the library. But he couldn't help wondering if she had the same thought...  
  
~**~**~**~ Emy walked out of divination, chatting with Dria. She was thrilled when Professor Trelawny had not given them any work. Which Emy was happy about, since she wasnt a true "seer" like the Professor and her friend, Dria. Emy and Dria came to a corner, where Emy would have to split with her friend. "Anyways, um...I kinda have to go to the library really quick before dinner- " "Why?" Dria butt in, "It's only the first day back." "Why does it matter why?" Emy said irritably. She sighed. "Look, I'll meet up with you afterwards, at dinner." Dria frowned, saying,"Fine, I'll go find Gammy and Herim out of their Ancient Runes class. I'll meet you at dinner," she paused before adding grumpily, "and you better sit with us." "I will, geez, I'm not lying to you." In a lower voice she added, "I wouldn't bother." "What?" "Nothing" "Yeah well, it's just that I haven't seen you for more than an hour at a time recently, and..." Dria started revving up her attitude, but Emy wasn't in the mood. "I'll see you later Dria." Emy cut her off, exasperated and thoroughly annoyed. She walked a few steps then turned back and said, "I promise." "Bye." Dria said miserably to Emy's retreating back, just as irratated. She couldn't help feeling like this was their last talk as friends... So they went their separate ways, planning on meeting up later, but neither of them very happy about it. Emy made her way over to the library. She saw Mike turn in the door as she turned the corner, and would've called out a greeting, if it hadnt of been for the three Slytherins who blocked the doorway after Mike had gone inside. She groaned. Everyone knew that Malfoy, Crabbe, And Goyle loved to stir up trouble. Emy walked cautiously over there. She groaned again. They would never let her in. She walked up to them bravely anyway. At first, nothing was said. She tried to get around them, moving back and forth. Malfoy grinned happily, not letting her through. What was it that a seventh year had told her when she was a first year? Oh yeah, don't let them see you sweat. That's another thing Ravenclaws are all about.Not like that wee Potter, Emy sneered. She wouldn't let these three oafs see how distressed she was. She looked in the library for help, but no one was there. The librarian was gone somewhere. Emy groaned silently. Where was everyone? Not that having a group of Ravenclaws would necessarily make Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle move. Emy wondered what would happen if she punched one of them. ...Nothing probably. It might give them a bruise if she was lucky. She roused her courage, looking around to make sure no one was there. No prefects or Professors, but she did see...  
  
*~~* See? Now wasn't that a good chapter. I was right, wasn't I? For the first time in my life too. Lol. Well, I'll try and get the next chapter up asap, promise! *~~* 


End file.
